Speechless and trying not to Laugh
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: What if Olivia cheated on Steve because he takes Heather's side and had a ons with...
1. Jason and Sam Finds out

_Speechless and trying not to Laugh_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes:  
Sam and Jason are together and it was his baby. What if Olivia cheated on Steve because he's been taken Heather side with...**_

_Spinelli walked in after hearing the news and was speechless to say the least. The couple saw him and Sam was the first to asked, "You're okay Spinielli." Sam said and Spinelli didn't know how to phase this as Jason was holding the baby it was time for the offspring's nap so he brought it upstairs. _

"_I have some news Sam and I found quite shocking. I am at a loss for words and you will be the first to know but I will wait for Stone Cold to also tell him." Spinelli said and Sam was worried about this. So Jason came downstairs and Sam told him that Spinelli was speechless. "What's wrong?" Jason asked and Spinelli responded, "Two weeks ago I had relations with Olivia and it appears that after nine months she will generated my off-spring." Jason and Sam were speechless about this and Stone Cold sat down as Sam gave her friend a look. "You know I always bet that Sonny were have done this." Sam said and Jason couldn't believe what he had heard. _

"_Wow. Are you sure that it may not be Steve's?" Sam asked and Spinelli added, "No she hasn't touch him since the night of our union." "I have no words..." Sam said and sat down with Jason as Stone Cold just looked at Spinelli. The computer whiz sat down befuddled as well. _

"_It's not that were not..." Sam was really trying not to sound mean and then Jason tried, "Spinelli it's not..." Jason couldn't complete the sentence and Sam added, "Are you sure?" Spinelli shook his head and they all just sat there. _


	2. Dante and Lulu Finds out

_Speechless and trying not to Laugh_

_By _

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Olivia was sitting by the bar taken a breath and she had to tell someone that weren't give her that much hell about it. She saw Dante walking towards her and signal for him to come over. _

"_Hey ma. What's going on?" Dante asked and Olivia didn't know how to phase this but she thought her first born should know. "You know Steve and I broke up, I had a one night stand with someone and I'm pregnant." Olivia said and Dante asked, "Who's the daddy?" _

_Olivia gave Dante a look and took an extra breath then let it out that it was Spinelli. Dante laughed his ass of and Olivia wasn't kidding about this. "This is your joke right." Dante said and Olivia begged her son not to tell anyone but she gives her permission to tell Lulu. Dante didn't what to say to this and was trying to search for the words to explain how he was feeling. _

"_You realize that when you give birth to Spinelli jr...You realize that when people hear about this..." Dante told his mother and she downed a whole bottle of water she then told the bartender to keep it coming. "What are you going to do about it?" Dante asked and Olivia responded, "I'm going to have it." "Ma I know that..." Dante said and Olivia gave him a look like it wasn't up for discussion. "You're serious." Dante praying that his mother was just kidding. So Dante went to go back to the Police station and as he saw his wife he pulled her to the side. Dante told Lulu and all the blonde one did was..._

_She laughed really loud about this then looked at her husband's face.  
"Oh...My...God." Lulu said and Dante responded, "Yeah." Lulu couldn't form the words and she said, "I always thought it were be Maxie and...Someone has to tell her." The original blonde one said and Dante pause for a minute because he got a visual of what the baby might look like. _

_If it was girl she were have Spinelli wording and running out with one of those old fashioned dresses. Lulu just kept thinking about how she was going to tell Maxie. "Lulu you can't tell Maxie about this or Steve or anyone and not even Kate or Sonny." Dante said to Lulu _


	3. Spinelli yells at Maxie

_Speechless and trying not to Laugh_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Three  
Spinelli was at the Waterfront trying to get over the fact he's going to have a child with Olivia. He couldn't believe the strange turn of events but somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he's a stud. I mean he was with Maxie for a long time and then Olivia who is beautiful. Spinelli as come along way in the way he dresses and is confiemt.  
_

"_Spinelli." Maxie said to him and he didn't want to deal with her. "That's it you're just going to walk away after everything!" Maxie yelled and Spinelli realizes that she doesn't get it. So he walked back downstairs and turned to her then said, "You're not worth it anymore. I have far more pressing matters than you." Spinelli just turned back around and Maxie couldn't wrapped her head around Spinelli hating her so she went after him. _

"_You know this is your fault because you told everyone what Matt did." Maxie bitch at him about and Spinelli went back at her then said, "Do you understand what it is when someone said they quit being your friend? It means I don't like you and certainly don't love you? But your use to rejected because you rather wait for a man who's in jail then..." Maxie saw an opening..._

"_You still care! You still care about me! You weren't be this upset if you didn't. You still want to be my friend." Maxie said and Spinelli responded back, "So you could use me up so I could be your back-up for whatever you need. I have more important people that needs my attention then you." It was with that Spinelli left. _


	4. Fix You

Speechless and not trying not to Laugh

By

BornThisWay201f

Part Four

It was the return of Karaoke night and everyone was there as Star was with Michael. Sam made an appearance because she knew Spinelli was going to be there and wanted to show support since he told her that he was going to sing. Olivia came out and so did Spinelli. Spinelli walked to Olivia.

"I believe that we need to talk and I want it to be known that I want to be in his or her life. However it is your decision but please don't..." Spinelli said and Olivia responded back, "Don't worry about that. Are you okay?" "I have to sing soon and I think it's a song that needs to be sung." Spinelli finished then walked off to the stage and the music started as Maxie came in to see him start to sing it was weird to see him there not singing to her.

_**Spinelli Sings:**_

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
_**It could be this possible to go on the Roller Coaster he's been on but being an honorable man he's ready to be committed to this baby then continued...**_  
And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

_**He took a glance at Maxie at that last part..**_  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

_**As Spinelli was making his way, t was like a music video everyone stood up and face Spinelli as everyone one started to sing as he walked of the stage..**_

_**Everyone in the club except Spinelli and Maxie sang.**_

Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you that I will learn from mistakes.  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I...

**_As Spinelli left the room, it was Sam who sang...Everyone back up with ooooo. _**

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

_**Everyone didn't know how to feel and once again Maxie was shaken by what Spinelli had done. It was then Olivia went out then turned him around and gave him a hug because even if he's still in love with Maxie. He was still human and was allowed to feel so overwhelmed from ending a friendship with that girl to finding out he's a dad. **_


End file.
